XXVI.
Flint, Vane, and Bonny attempt to rescue Rackham and procure the cache from Rogers. Rogers makes a stand and Vane pays a price. Eleanor seeks help from Hornigold. Synopsis The episode opens in Miranda Barlow’s old house outside Nassau, where James Flint, Charles Vane, and Anne Bonny are holed waiting for news of the route that Jack Rackham’s caravan will take across the island. Before long, one of Featherstone’s men arrives with details of Rackham and the cache’s pending departure. In Nassau, Rackham is escorted from his dungeon in chains to a carriage, where he is stunned to find the cache of pearls tricked from Bonny. Woodes Rogers informs him that he intends to deliver him and the cache to the Spanish. They depart accompanied by a large contingent of armed soldiers. Meanwhile, Eleanor Guthrie shares with Max that Anne relinquished the cache with little resistance, and Max realises something is amiss. Eleanor and Max have no luck convincing the remaining Governor’s men of a plot to ambush on Roger’s convoy. Eleanor eventually turns to Benjamin Hornigold, who is already eager to settle the score for Dufresne’s brutal end. Hornigold is sceptical at first, but eventually sees merit in her reasoning, believing the Walrus lies in wait on the horizon. On the Walrus off the coast, tension flares when Mr. Dobbs beats the hell out of one of Madi’s men, in retaliation for killing several of the crew back in the maroon community before the agreement was reached. John Silver, at an impasse as to how to proceed without tearing their alliance apart, eventually brings Madi into the fold. Madi swallows her pride to maintain the alliance, and releases the man with orders to say nothing. On Silver’s part, he has his men pin Dobbs in his bunk with a blanket and beat him. On route to the southern coast, Rackham describes to Rogers how his father went bankrupt and descended into alcoholism, and how he became a pirate. Suddenly, the convoy comes under swift attack from Flint’s men on horseback. After killing all of Rogers’ men in the caravan, Vane shoots the wheel of the carriage sending it careening and flipping off the road. Jack is banged up pretty badly, but alive, and Anne and he share a passionate kiss. Vane urges Flint and Billy Bones to take the pearls and run ahead, while he frees Rackham from his chains. Rackham and Bonny flee as they spot the Governor’s men approaching. Vane attempts to mount his horse and follow, when a bloody Rogers appears from the field, having been tossed from the carriage, and shoots Vane before he can leave. Even wounded, Vane almost beats Rogers in the ensuing fight, but the Governor’s men arrive and outnumber him. Back on the Walrus, Silver is taken by surprise when Hornigold‘s ship appears on the horizon. He orders the men to set sail immediately to pick up Flint and the others on the beach. Meanwhile, Rackham and Bonny catch up with Flint on the beach, and tell him of Vane’s capture. Billy insists that Flint must stay with the ship, while he returns to Nassau to stir resentment towards Rogers. Back in Nassau, Eleanor and Max are discussing the fact that there must be a spy amongst them, when Rogers arrives back bloody and bruised. Later, Rogers tells Eleanor of Vane capture, and his fear of the pull Nassau and ultimately Charles Vane have on her. In the end, she stoically enters the cell and comes face to face with Vane. Memorable Quotes “Eight? You could have sent a thousand men. It would not have deterred her.” Max explains that no lost cause is lost enough to keep Bonny from Rackham. “When I speak, my men listen, and they do as I say.” Madi shows Silver what real power looks like. “If no Anne, if no rescue, if this is defeat for me, then know this. You and I were neck and neck in this race right till the end. But, Jesus, did I make up a lot of ground to catch you.” Rackham almost had the whole loaf. “If Charles knew we were even contemplating jeopardizing the grander effort to save him, he’d kill us all.” Rackham convinces Flint not to run to Vane’s rescue. “In that moment, I was consumed by one thought and one thought only... the idea that this may be my opportunity to gain some measure of revenge against my father's murderer, that I might play a role in the execution of Charles Vane.” Eleanor contemplates Vane’s short drop and sudden stop. Gallery Appearances Characters * James Flint * Billy Bones * John Silver * Eleanor Guthrie * Woodes Rogers * Charles Vane * Augustus Featherstone (mentioned) * Joji * De Groot * The Maroon Queen (mentioned) * Madi * Jack Rackham * Max * Dufresne (mentioned) * Miranda Barlow (mentioned) * Benjamin Hornigold * Captain Chamberlain * Dobbs * Edward Teach (mentioned) Locations * Bahamas ** New Providence Island *** Nassau * Maroon Island (mentioned) * England (mentioned) ** Leeds (mentioned) * Spain (mentioned) Organizations * Pirates * Royal Navy * Maroons *New Providence Island Militia Ships * ''Walrus'' Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes